Harry Potter and the Year of Affections
by Perverted monk Miroku
Summary: Our favorite trio's sixth year at Hogwarts is one filled with teen love, angst, jealousy, and sorrow. Please R&R. HarryCho, RonHermione, NevilleLuna, TomGinny Contains some OotP spoilers. On hold while I reread the books to refresh myself with them.
1. Default Chapter

J-kun: This is my first shot at a HP fic, so I hope it's real good. It's in a different form than how I write my others so I don't know how it will turn out. Well here we go.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The only thing I do own is this story and my name, which appears, along with friends.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It's a quiet evening on Privet Drive. None quieter than the house on Number Four. A young boy is sitting outside on a lawn swing staring into the sky as a middle-aged woman sticks her head out the door and calls: "Dudley! Dudley honey, dinner's ready." The woman looks over towards the swing and sees the young boy who is trying to straighten out his hair.  
  
"And you boy," she hissed. "Come inside as well. And wash up, I can't stand to have you bringing in dirt."  
  
"Very well Aunt Petunia." Sighed the boy as he got up and walked towards the door. As he was about the enter the door, he is pushed aside by a large boy.  
  
"Get out of my way!" cried the large boy, running to grab his seat at the table. Aunt Petunia is standing over the stove finishing up while a rather huge man sits at the table reading a newspaper. The young boy walks over to the kitchen sink and washes his hands under the running water.  
  
"Hurry up now boy, we haven't got all day!" said the man behind the newspaper who had now put it down and was looking red-faced at the young boy and soon joined by the looks of Aunt Petunia and Dudley.  
  
"Yes sir, Uncle Vernon." said the young boy as he sat at the table. Aunt Petunia walked over and placed their plates in front of them and sat down herself. Uncle Vernon looked angrily down at his plate but started to eat anyway while Dudley slumped in his seat and pouted. The young boy looked down at his plate at the few leaves of lettuce. Of course Aunt Petunia gave Dudley more so he wouldn't whine as much. Dudley hated it when he didn't get more.  
  
"Greens again? Why can't we have any meat or something sweet? Dudley whined.  
  
"Dudikins, we have still have to follow the school's food chart." said Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Your mother's right son. And you don't want to lose your muscles, do you? added Uncle Vernon.  
  
Dudley turned in his seat and thought for a second then replied: "Of course not. What would I have to beat up Harry with? Not that I need them to beat him up." he laughed, looking across the table at the young boy who was poking at his supper. Harry looked up from his supper and saw Dudley laughing loudly while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were trying to suppress theirs. Harry sighed. "May I be excused?  
  
"To where do you think you'd be excusing yourself to? And you haven't eaten your supper. I don't work to put food on this table just so you can waste it you know!" piped up Uncle Vernon.  
  
"I'd be excusing myself to my room and as for my supper, Dudley can have it for all I care." replied Harry, getting up from the table. He left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to his room while Dudley grabbed his plate and took his few leaves of lettuce. Harry closed the door behind him and locked it to make sure Dudley or Uncle Vernon couldn't just invite themselves in. He knelt on the floor and removed a loose piece of the wood and took out what looked like a letter, then walked over to the bed and fell in it. He looked over the envelope at the writing on the front.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Extra Bedroom  
  
Second Floor  
  
Number Four Privet Drive  
  
There was no stamp or return address on the envelope. Harry opened it and took out the papers inside. It was his letter telling him when Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would start again and a list of the items he would need. Harry let the letter fall to his chest thinking about how school would be starting again tomorrow and how glad he was that he sent a letter and a copy of the things he needed to Mrs. Weasley to buy for him at Diagon Alley since he wouldn't have the time.   
  
Harry then shot straight up in his bed and thought: He didn't ask Uncle Vernon if he would give him a ride to the train station the next morning. Surely he would. There was nothing more Uncle Vernon liked that to get rid of Harry. But he also liked to disappoint him and threaten to not allow Harry to return to Hogwarts. Harry sank back down into his bed thinking of how he would return to Hogwarts if Uncle Vernon refused to take him to the train station. He remembered back to the time that Ron Weasley and his brother, Fred and George, came and got him in their dad's flying car. Something that almost got them expelled.   
  
Hunger was starting to set in so Harry grabbed a chocolate frog from his hiding spot in the floor, returned the letter, and replaced the wooden plank. He opened the chocolate frog and bit off it's head and looked at the wizard card inside. Albus Dumbledore, one he had many of. But Professor Dumbledore was not in his card at the time. Harry knew there were other cards Professor Dumbledore had to visit but he hoped to have some reassurance that everything would be OK. Slowly he nodded off to sleep.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of pounding on the door to his room and the voice of Uncle Vernon on the other side. "You'd best be getting up boy, if you want to see that school of yours!" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Uncle Vernon was taking him to the train station. Harry jumped out of bed, dressed himself, gathered up all his belongings he wanted to take with him back to Hogwarts, and looked around for his owl, Hedwig. He had let her out the previous night and she was not back yet. Harry opened his window and looked out to see if he could see her and sure enough she flew into the window and landed on Harry's shoulder. "And where have you been this whole time?" He asked the owl. Hedwig nibbled at his ear as if responding to the question. He then put her in her cage and locked the latch. When he had finished Harry ran downstairs and into the den where he saw Uncle Vernon sitting in a chair, smoking a pipe. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen with Dudley making breakfast.  
  
Uncle Vernon then looked up at Harry, who was eagerly standing in front of him with his things. He then stood up and taking the pipe from his lips said: "Well come on then, the faster we get rid of you, the faster we don't have to see you. And you can carry your own things to the car." Harry didn't care about Uncle Vernon's attitude towards him right now; he just cared about going back to school. He picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage and followed Uncle Vernon out to the car and placed the trunk in the back and got into the back seat as not to upset Uncle Vernon into changing his mind about taking him.  
  
The trip was a quiet one except for Hedwig's occasional hooting. Uncle Vernon never did so much as look at Harry the whole way to the station. But when they arrived Harry quickly grabbed a cart and loaded his trunk and owl onto it and ran off to Platform 9 3/4 without even saying goodbye to Uncle Vernon, who really didn't care so much that his nephew was gone. When Harry reached the area between Platforms 9 and 10, he looked around to see if anyone was watching him since he was by himself. He leaned up against the entrance to 9 3/4 and when no one was paying attention he slipped through to the other side.  
  
Harry could see the smoke coming from the huge red train as hundreds of kids were getting on the train, kissing their parents goodbye, or standing around talking with other kids. Harry made his way to load his things onto the train when he heard a voice calling for him. "Harry! Hey Harry, over here!" Harry looked around the find the person the voice belonged to when he saw a freckled, redheaded boy waving at him. Harry ran with his things over the red-haired boy who was with his family, all freckled and redheaded. "Ron, it's great to see you again. Hello Mr., Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George." Harry said, looking happy to see them all once again.  
  
"Harry how are you my dear boy?" said Mr. Weasley shaking Harry's hand as he always did.  
  
"Fred, George, do take Harry's things and put them on the train, won't you?" Said Mrs. Weasley to her two twin sons, which sounded more like a demand than a request.  
  
"Yes mum." Fred and George said in unison as they took Harry's trunk and Hedwig and ran off towards the train.  
  
"On come here and let me look you over Harry dear." Said Mrs. Weasley as she knelt in front of him. "The Dursleys have been feeding you haven't they?" Harry nodded although he didn't tell her how little they had been feeding him. "Now Ron has all of your schoolbooks, you can get them from him when you get to the school. Oh it's time for you all to get on the train now. All of you do be good" She said as she gave Ron, Ginny, and Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Fred and George had got back just then and wished them well at school also.  
  
"You might want to check your trunk when get settled in the tower, Harry." Said George winking at him. Harry knew how they wouldn't be coming back since they had left the previous year and started their own joke shop.  
  
And with a quick wave goodbye, Ron, Harry, and Ginny got on the Hogwarts Express and made their way to the back compartment where their things were. They had just sat down and relaxed when the train started to take off and make it's way through the countryside towards Hogwarts.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
J-kun: Well that's the first chapter of many. I really do think I did pretty well although it sort of sounds like one of the other books a little. That's my fault I guess. Well I do hope you all liked it and want to read more. I'll work on the next chapter. Please remember to read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

J-kun: Well all right then. Chapter Two is up. What are you waiting for? Please read.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
As the Hogwarts train made it's way down the tracks towards it's destination, Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in the last cabin talking about their summers and eating a few chocolate frogs.   
  
"Geez Harry doesn't sound like your summer was that great." Ron mentioned.  
  
"Pretty much like any summer I guess." Harry sighed back.  
  
"Well I got to go to the front now, prefect duties. I wonder if Hermione is up there also?" Said Ron as he got up and walked out of the compartment, leaving Harry sitting there with Ginny, who started giggling. Now that he thought of it, he didn't she Hermione at the station and if she was on, she hadn't came to the back to see them.  
  
"What's so funny Ginny?" Harry said, coming back to reality.  
  
"Oh, you don't know yet do you? Well, Ron and Hermione are together now. He asked her out over the summer while she stayed at the Burrow." She said still giggling.  
  
"No way! So I guess she got over Victor" He yelled, unable to hold back his laughter. Victor Krum was the Seeker for the Bulgaria National Quidditch Team and a student at Durmstrang, one of the three largest European schools of wizardry, including Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Hermione had fallen in love with him during the Triwizard Tournament and continued to write to him after it was over.  
  
Ginny nodded, "I just hope she doesn't rub off too much on him."  
  
Harry leaned back in his seat. He couldn't believe that Ron had finally mustered up the courage to ask out Hermione. He felt proud for Ron. Proud, and maybe a little bit jealous.  
  
"What about you Harry? Are you with anyone?" Ginny asked, eyeing him. "Did you ever ask Cho out?"  
  
Harry flinched at the name as he sat back up. Cho Chang. She had been the girl Harry liked more than anything. Up until their date last year in Hogsmede when everything went completely wrong. "Things didn't work out between us. If you don't mind, Ginny, it's not something I like to talk about."  
  
"Oh, I see." She said, maybe a little too happy than she meant to be. "I'm sorry I asked."  
  
Harry was about to tell her it was all right when the door had opened and in walked Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Luna was a 5th year in Ravenclaw and Neville a 6th in Gryffindor, along with Harry. Luna sat down next to Ginny and Neville sat down over towards the window, looking out of it as if something was on his mind.  
  
"Did I hear you two talking about Cho?" Luna spoke up, looking dazed as always. "I ask because when I was walking down here I heard her talking to herself about you. And people think I'm crazy" She snorted.  
  
"She didn't happen to be crying while she was talking, was she?" Harry said, a touch of hate to it.  
  
"Yes, she was." She replied.  
  
Harry had known the answer already. He knew how Cho couldn't do anything without crying. He hated how she had broke down at the cafe. And here she was, still thinking about him and probably Cedric no doubt. But really Harry couldn't help but feel bad for her and about how he now felt towards her. He knew first hand how it felt losing someone you loved. Just the way he lost his Godfather, Sirius Black. Harry shook his head and looked around for something to change to subject to and get his mind off Sirius.  
  
"Say Neville, is there something on your mind? You've been looking out that window for some time now." Harry said, glad to find something else to talk besides himself.  
  
Neville let out a sigh and looked down at his feet. "I don't know where to start really. You see, well, there's this girl that I think I like. I mean, I know I like her. It's just I don't know how to talk to her."  
  
"Who is this girl Neville? You can tell us." Ginny said, as she looked concerned at what he was talking about.  
  
He looked from the face of Ginny to Harry to Luna and let out another, longer sigh. "It's Hermione Granger." Harry and Ginny shot each other a concerned look as Neville continued. "She has always helped me in Potions class and with my homework and I really enjoyed her helping me. Maybe I'm just crazy, but what do you think I should do Harry?"  
  
Harry gave Ginny another troubled look and tried to think of something to say to him when Luna spoke up: "Go for it Neville. What if she likes you back? Wouldn't you like to know? Take myself for example, this year I am going to ask out Ron Weasley. Oh Ginny please don't tell him. I really like him and think he likes me back."  
  
Harry and Ginny said nothing but starred at each other. They both seemed to have the same thought on their minds. This was going to be a long and very eventful year.  
  
The scarlet train pulled into the station and the students began to unload onto the platform. Harry looked around the platform in awe of all the frightened new arrivals waiting to be told where to go. He noticed one boy who fell as he came out of the train and landed quite hard at the ground. Harry looked at where he fell out of and noticed a nasty looking boy laughing, holding his foot out. This was Draco Malfoy, Harry's rival since his first year at Hogwarts. The young boy got up, dusted himself off, pushed his glasses back up on top of his nose, and went on like he never took the dive. Harry smirked at this and thought, maybe he'll be fine here, while Ginny and Luna giggled and whispered to themselves. He then heard a familiar and booming voice behind him.  
  
"Firs' years this way! Firs' years o'er here!"   
  
Harry whipped around and saw the huge figure directing the children for their trip across the lake. "Hagrid! Over here!" He said, jumping up and down so Hagrid could see him.  
  
"Ello there Harry! Can' talk now! Go' to ge' these kids to the castle! See yeh at the feas'!" Hagrid then turned at took the first years towards the boats.  
  
Harry stood there for a moment, wishing he could of had a longer talk with Hagrid, when the sea of students still on the platform started making their way to the carriages. He remembered how he used to thought that the carriages where pulled by themselves, up to the castle, until last year when he found out they were pulled by thestrals. Winged horse-like creatures that could only be seen by those who had witnessed someone die. Harry got into one of the back carriages and sat down when he was soon joined by Ginny, followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hello Harry. How have you been?" Hermione said, sitting down rather close to Ron.  
  
"Probably not as well as you two I suspect." Harry replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
Hermione tried to hide her blushing face, covered in red, while Ron looked shocked at him. "How did you know mate? Ginny! You didn't tell him, did you?"  
  
"I couldn't help myself." She said with a giggle.  
  
Ron snapped his fingers. "And I wanted to tell him tonight myself."  
  
"Well he knows now. So what do you think about us together Harry?" Hermione said giving Ron a squeeze.  
  
"I think you two would have been together along time ago if you had realized how much you two really liked each other." He said truthfully.  
  
"Guess you might be right on that mate." Ron replied. It was a quiet ride up to the castle, twice broken by the sound of Ron and Hermione kissing and Ginny's giggling. When the carriages stopped, all the students stepped out and went into the castle, to the Great Hall, where the Sorting and feast were to begin. Just before there entered the Hall, a voice rang out behind them.  
  
"So Weasel's got himself a girlfriend. Even you could've done better than a Mudblood though."  
  
Harry quickly turned about and just barely caught Ron, whose fists where already up, by his robe collar before he had a chance to hit the person behind him.  
  
"Take that back Malfoy, right now!" Harry said, still trying to hold back Ron.  
  
"Let me go Harry! I'll make him take it back!" Ron said struggling.  
  
"Like to see you try Weasel."   
  
Just then Crabbe and Goyle showed up behind Malfoy, bearing their fists. As well as Professor McGonagall behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"What's going on here? Weasley, Malfoy, care to explain?" She said. Ron and Malfoy just looked at her, mouths gapping.  
  
Hermione spoke up. "It's nothing Professor. Just saying our 'Welcome backs'."  
  
"Yes, well, I hope you all are glad to see each other. Now get into the Hall. The Sorting is about to start." McGonagall replied, not at all dumb to what was about to happen. And with that she turned around and went to get ready.  
  
"Well, looks like she might actually be good for some things Weasel." Malfoy and his goons then entered the Hall laughing at their joke.  
  
"Ron, just forget what he said and let's go in before we miss The Sorting." Harry said trying to calm him down.  
  
"He's no right to talk about Hermione like that!"  
  
"Ron, it's ok. I don't care or listen to what someone like him says about me." Hermione coxed. "Now let's go."  
  
The three went in and looked around at the magnificent decorations all around. The candles floating in midair and the ceiling, bewitched to look like the night sky. They finally sat down at the Gryffindor table along with Ginny, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Welcome back Harry." Seamus beamed.  
  
"Did you have a good summer?" Dean added.  
  
But before Harry could answer, the giant doors of the Great Hall opened and the first years were being lead in by Professor McGonagall towards the front to a small stool when a ragged hat sitting on top. All the students at the tables knew what was talking place, for they all went through it themselves. The sorting of the children into their new houses. When the Hall had grown quiet, the hat began to speak.  
  
" Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered to him. "Guess he couldn't think of a new song to sing this year." Harry thought Ron might have been right. That was the song the hat sang during their first year at Hogwarts. And the hat usually came up with a new one every year. Professor McGonagall then unrolled a parchment and began to read names.  
  
"MACLEOD, SEAN."  
  
A young boy stepped up from the crowd and sat on the stool. He looked nervously in the crowd. Dark haired and freckled, he looked like he enjoyed sports. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Suddenly the hat sprang to life and made noises as though it was thinking.  
  
"Hm, yes. Yes indeed. This one will be in... HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
There was an eruption of applause and cheers from the Hufflepuff table as the boy went to join his house.  
  
"MILLER, SANDRA."  
  
The girl came up, quite relaxed, and sat down as the hat was placed on her. (Let me see..) She was pretty faced and looked eloquent sitting there. (Such thoughts in your head?) She'd grow up to be quite beautiful Harry thought.  
  
"Well, the only place for you is... SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table broke out in load hooting and yelling as the girl skipped her way to the table.  
  
"First time someone actually good looking went to Slytherin. Eh Harry?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Maybe there's more to her than we can see." He replied.  
  
"COWIN, CORY."  
  
Emerged from the group was a tall, lanky looking fellow. His hair was a mess and he looked as though he was always out of it. He reminded Harry of Luna in some ways.  
  
"No place but... GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Ron and Harry both clapped as loud as they could. The table was the loudest of them all as the fellow made his way to the table and sat down.  
  
"CRAIG, JOSEPH."  
  
This had been the boy Harry saw at the platform earlier. The boy was not as tall or as lanky as the one before him. He looked about medium height and of average built. He had dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders and curled at the ends. There was something about his eyes. A deep green color, full of wonder and learning, hidden behind a pair of thin, square framed glasses. Harry could hear a few of the second years giggling and whispering.  
  
"Hm... Full of knowledge. Maybe not the right kind, but we'll change that... RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Harry heard some sounds of disappointment around him as he looked over to the Ravenclaw table. There, something caught his eye. A pretty looking Asian girl with long, silky, black hair was looking at him. This was Cho Chang. A 7th year and Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. The two of them met eyes and Cho quickly turned her head to not show her blushing.   
  
When the last of the children were sorted, Professor Flitwick took the hat and stool away and came back to his seat at the table at the front where all the professors were seated. Harry looked at all the teachers who were talking amongst themselves. Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration and was head of the Gryffindor house.. Professor Sprout, Herbology, head of Hufflepuff. Professor Flitwick, Charms and was head of the Ravenclaw house. Professor Snape, Harry's least favorite teacher of all, taught Potions and was the head of the Slytherin house. And Hagrid, who was the teacher of the Care for Magical Creatures class alongside his grounds keeping duties. That's when Harry noticed a cloaked figured sitting the seat of the Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher's spot. As long as Harry had been at Hogwarts, they were never able to keep a Dark Arts teacher. Something always happened to the spot, most of the students thought it cursed.  
  
It was then that Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to give his speech. The hall went silent, waiting for him to begin.  
  
"I would like to welcome all of the first years to Hogwarts, and to the rest of you, welcome back. As always I must start off with a few rules. No one is allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest unless Professor Hagrid is leading the class in for a lesson. Being out of the house common rooms after hours is also not advised and will be punished if caught. Also I would advise you to steer clear of the Whomping Willow tree on the grounds. I would also like to welcome back our teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Remus Lupin." The cloaked figured stood up and removed the hood to show himself. Harry couldn't believe what had happened. Ron looked at Harry and mouthed he was sorry how he couldn't of told him sooner. The applause died down and Dumbledore began to speak again. "And now with that, let the feast begin!"  
  
Magically, the food appeared on the tables as everybody began to help themselves and the roar of people talking once again filled the hall.  
  
"Are you telling me you knew of this?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I had over heard it one night, when Dumbledore was over." Ron said as he started stuffing his mouth with food.  
  
"I think it is a great idea. Professor Lupin hasn't been the same since-- well, you know." Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"None of us have I think." Harry agreed. Not since Sirius' death.  
  
After a couple of hours everyone had plenty to eat. The plates and silverware disappeared from the tables. Everyone got up and exited the Great Hall and headed for their common rooms.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
J-kun: ~yawns~ Wow, these take a lot out of ya. Well I'm glad I'm done with this. Now I need to get to work on the next. Right ~yawns again~ after a nap. See ya soon. Oh and please review won't you? 


End file.
